


Black Like My Soul

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Halloween [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Black Cats, Halloween stake out gone wrong, House Liam, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Happy Halloween, my friends! 🎃🕸💙🕷👻🦇





	Black Like My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, my friends! 🎃🕸💙🕷👻🦇

The scratches turn up exactly one week before Halloween. 

  
At first no one pays attention to them, they are small and few in between. Liam only notices them because his mum yells at him for having scratched up her car and when he runs down to look at the damage and defend himself (it's easy, he isn't even driving since Theo always picks him up) there they are – three lines, neat and tiny and _very deep._

  
The next time they turn up it's the exact opposite.  
Undeniable the scratches are displayed on the impressive oak that marks the entry to the preserve the whole pack, or what's left of them, currently crowds around to inspect the trace.

“What the hell is this thing? Doing scratches like a that?” Nolan, carefully clutching his crossbow, looks around as if the creature in question is doomed to jump out behind a tree any second.

  


~🎃~

  


“Well”, Deaton says, thoughtfully rubbing his chin while he looks at the pictures scattered on the metal table in front of him, “it seems to be that your mystery creature is a cat.”

  
“A cat”, Liam echoes unbelieving and Theo besides him snorts, “A cat? Really Deaton? Have you seen how big those scratches are?”  
The veterinarian smiles, “I have indeed. Mr. Raeken, I have indeed...”

  


~🦇~

  


Mason is shaking his head so much he is afraid to get whiplash if he keeps it up any longer, but what they are about to do is so God damn _stupid_ how can he not shake his head?

  
“Liam, Liam please tell me you're not actually considering this.”  
His best friend ignores him and continues to study the cat food their local grocery store has to offer, “not too cheap right? My aunt had a cat and I know that they can be really picky eaters...”  
His mumbles get lower as he crouches down to examine the lower shelves.

  
Mason sighs and turn around only to find himself three inches from a werewolf. A very hairy, shifted wolf with Alpha red eyes.

“Boo!”  
The shriek dies on the boy's tongue as he rolls his eyes “very funny Theo but werewolves don't say ‘boo’.”

  
The werewolf, Theo, let's out a noise that could be a muffled giggle before gripping the top part of the mask and pulling.  
“Admit it, for a second I got you!”  
Mason just starts shaking his head again.

  
_Idiots, all of them._

  


~👻~

  
It is All Hallows Eve. The full moon is high on the night sky and a few stray bats swirl through the air. The preserve is quiet apart from the owls and the mismatched pack of supernaturals (and humans) laying behind a row of bushes at the brink of a clearing.

“And now?”, Nolan asks.  
“Shhhhh!” is the resounding answer from the four other boys laying beside him.  
“We've been over this Nolan. We have to wait until it goes into the trap” Liam whispers, a hurry in his voice.

  


But of course the cat doesn't. The hours pass and soon the five boys fall asleep, unconsciously cuddling closer together to protect each other from the fresh air.

  


~🔮~

  


Liam awakes from the feeling of suffocation.

His hands fly up to his throat but he only feels soft fur. He opens his eyes only to look directly into the strikingly green eyes of a small black cat, nestled on this chest, purring sweetly.  
He screams.

  
In seconds the rest of his pack is awake, alarmed eyes glow through the morning dust until they see the reason for Liam's panic.

  
The cat, clearly disturbed by all the movement of her pillow, gets up in an elegant stretch and wanders over to Theo, rubbing her head on the Chimera's elbow before settling between his legs.  
Theo carefully pets her back, “Trap is empty, looks like the demon didn't show, huh?”

  
Before anyone can answer an arrow hits the tree right next to Nolan's head and a group of men in army clothes appear on the path they took the evening before.  
“Well well well, what do we have here?”, the leader speaks up, aiming their rifle right between Mason's eyes which has Corey move to get in front of his boyfriend.

  
“A rag tag pack of rowdy wolves, out for a little fun, killing a few humans, are we?”

Liam gets to his knees, slowly rising his hands.  
“We didn't do anything wrong. You ever heard of Scott Mcall? The True Alpha? We are peaceful.”

The hunters chuckle unison, but their eyes stay cold.  
“Yeah sure, all of you wolves are just innocent little puppies. Never hurting a fly. Oh look – you even got a kitty to join you!”

  
The cat lifts her head at the mention, eyes glowing bright green as she let’s out a warning growl before she stands up from her place between Theo's legs and... begins to grow?

  
The hunters stop laughing as soon as they see the long, deadly claws the cat demon produced.

Then she charges.

  


~🌿~

  


Liam whips around, his eyes still big from what he just witnessed, small blood specks on his cheeks as a big grin forms on his lips.

  
“Can we keep her? Oh please let us keep her!”  
He picks up the cat who went back to normal again, practically showing it into Theo's face. “Look! It's basically you in cat form!”

“Very funny _Dumbar_! But...”, Theo pauses and watches as the cat licks her front paws, innocently exposing the sharp claws, “... I suppose she doesn't bother me too much.”

  



End file.
